Amalda
Amalda (アマルダ Amaruda) is a general of Freege. She struggles to decide whether or not to rebel against her superiors due to their connections with the Loputo Sect and child hunting. Her greatest fear is being branded a traitor. She looks to Sleuf for guidance, ultimately causing her to join Leaf's army. She is seen helping a village that is getting attacked by bandits in Chapter 15, in which she is an allied NPC. She isn't seen again till Chapter 19, in which she is fighting against Leaf's army, and she can join if Sleuf talks to her. However, if you decided to go to the Lunar Route in Chapter 15, then you can't recruit her. Character data Recruitment *Chapter 19: Enemy, talk with Sleuf. Base stats |Paladin |6 |34 |8 |13 |9 |15 |11 |9 |8 |10 |1 |1 |2 |Sword - A Staff - C |Continue |Master Sword Heal Growth rates |70% |55% |15% |50% |45% |60% |25% |15% |1% Supports Note that she has no supports. Overview Amalda is a fairly good unit to use since she comes with an A in Swords and a C in Staves, but what will make you want to use her is the fact she has a leadership star, so you have no reason not to use her. Quotes Death quote Escape quote As a NPC As an enemy Conversations Chapter 15 Amalda: Thank you for taking care of the children. Bishop: Of course. The Empire wouldn't bother sending troops to a small village like this tucked away in the mountains. I will protect the children with my life. But what about you, Lady Amalda? If the Empire finds out about this, you will be in danger... Amalda: I am ashamed... I am ashamed that I cannot properly help the children, despite being a knight of Freeji. Hundreds of children are being captured and sent to the Imperial capital daily, but all I can do is rescue a handful of them. I keep trying to convince his Majesty to reconsider, but to no avail... And here I am, leading my troops on a mission that I disagree with. I simply don't know what I should do... Sleuf: Lady Amalda, I understand your hardship. However, you mustn't be rash. Amalda: But, Father Sleuf... I... Sleuf: If we lose you, that would mean losing the children who could be saved otherwise. Amalda: Yes...I know. Thank you... I must be off now. Chapter 17B Palman: General Amalda, what is an individual like you doing defending the rear gate? Did something happen? Amalda: My opinions seem to have angered Count Gustav... Palman: Ah, the child hunting. Have you argued with him again? Amalda: Count Gustav is kidnapping children from this area to sacrifice to Lopto, even without the king's orders. Do you think that is forgiveable? Palman: Now, now, Lady Amalda... I understand how you feel, but Emperor Alvis himself has approved of the child hunting. Sooner or later, all the children in this area will be sent to the Imperial capital. Just you protesting on your own won't make a difference. Amalda: Why is this happening! I had faith in Lord Alvis... I became a general to be able to serve him. What has happened to him...? Chapter 19 Talk with Sleuf Sleuf: Lady Amalda, please withdraw your blade. It is me, Sleuf. Amalda: Father Sleuf... What are you doing here? Sleuf: I have come for you, my lady. The Liberation Army is waiting for you. Amalda: Are you telling me to betray my country? I can't do that, Father Sleuf... I wouldn't be suffering like this if I could. Sleuf: Lady Amalda, a nation isn't the personal property of the king and nobility. If they have been misled, it is the knight's duty to see to it that their paths be corrected. Are you going to let your country do wrong for fear of being labeled a traitor? Amalda: No... But when I think about what will happen to my troops... Sleuf: ...You are a kind lady. However, what they do is up to them. You should follow your own heart more freely. Amalda: ...Very well, Father Sleuf. I will join the Liberation Army. I will rescue the kidnapped children! That is my only wish! Ending Amalda - The Despairing Knight (なやめる女騎士 Na yameru on'na kishi) Amalda returned to the Freejis and helped rebuild their land. With most of the Freejis defeated in Northern Thracia, they had lost much of their power as a nation. However, with Amalda and other people's hard work, the Freejis slowly began to regain their former glory. Galllery Amalda.png|Amalda's portrait in Thracia 776 Amalda TCG1.jpg|Amalda as she appeared in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game artwork Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters